


Sleepy Kitty

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Linkitty [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (let's see if they can figure out this new dynamic), Comfort, Kitten!Link, Non-Sexual, Pining Rhett, Stubborn Link, kitten play, linkitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett and Link stumble upon how to make Link relax; a cat costume with a fluffy tail.





	Sleepy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Link wore a cat costume for a segment on GMM and [he seemed to like the soft, fluffy tail.](https://youtu.be/I207Yh-Q7BY?t=8m20s)

“Rhett, are you sure you don't like cats?”

Rhett sighs heavily and purses his lips, turning in his office chair to the sound of Link's voice. He quirks an eyebrow at what he sees.

“What in the world,” he mumbles.

He looks Link over. Looks at the tail, the fur patches on Link's hands that aren't exactly gloves, the big ears on his head, and the fur over his shoulders going into a triangle ending with its point on Link's chest.

Link is swinging his orange tail with his hand.

“I look adorable!” he says, batting his lashes and rolling his hips.

“Okay, Link.” Rhett shakes his head and turns back to his laptop.

“Hey, Rhett.”

Again, Rhett turns around. “Yeah?”

“Could you scratch my head?”

“Which head?” Rhett says, getting an eyeroll from Link.

“Don't be weird.”

“Really?” Rhett quirks an eyebrow at him. “I'm being weird?”

“Okay, whatever.” Link tugs the ears off and drops down into his office chair with a huff.

Rhett tries to get back to work but Link has already gotten under his skin. Rhett shifts in his seat and huffs like he's trying to get comfortable but can't. It takes less than five minutes for him to give up and turn back to his friend-turned-feline.

“Okay, you want me to scratch your head? Light nails?”

Link looks over at him and it takes a second before he answers. All the while Rhett's heart is fluttering strangely.

“Really?” Link says and the 'I was joking’ is somewhere in that one word.

Rhett pretends he doesn't notice.

His heart is beating harder as he shrugs and says “You can be a cat if you want, I don't care.”

Link narrows his eyes as he looked at Rhett. Rhett just looked back at him.

“C’mere,” he says when Link doesn't reply or move.

Slowly, Link walks over and sits down criss cross on the floor at Rhett's feet. He puts the ears back on and looks up at Rhett with guarded eyes. Rhett reaches out and scratches gently behind one fake, fluffy ear and Link’s frown dissolves into a soft smile. He closes his eyes with a little sigh.

Rhett smiles, too. The kind of smile that tastes sweet and leaves a warmth that settles in his chest.

“Do you want to cuddle on the couch?”

The words slip out and Rhett freezes. His heart stops beating and ice runs down his back.

Link's eyes snap open and instantly narrow. “No. What’s your problem?”

“I– I just meant that the floor isn't comfortable and the couch is. C’mon.” Rhett gets up and stalks over to the couch, flopping down and patting his leg. “Here, head here. I'm not gonna– I'm just gonna pet you, man!”

He looks at Link - the rushing sound of his pulse growing louder and louder as Link doesn't say anything. He looks back at Rhett another few seconds, eyes still narrowed and brow furrowed, before he gets up and walks over. He lies down slowly, carefully watching Rhett. Rhett doesn't move. He barely even breathes. Until Link Link has wiggled around and settled down and then he smooths his hand down Link's sides and lets it settled at his waist.

He also starts carding his fingers through Link's hair. “You can lay your head in my lap, if you want.”

It takes a little while - Rhett is waiting for Link to tell him it's too weird - but then Link shifts and rests his head in Rhett's lap. It causes sparks to set off somewhere in Rhett's abdomen and he breathes in sharply. He keeps petting Link's hair and Link makes soft noises that settle warm and heavy low in Rhett's belly.

Link he stretches out and curls in, fingers grasping at Rhett's thigh, and Rhett jumps.

“Whoa, there!”

“Hm?” Link glances up at him.

Rhett swallows a few times. Tries to get some moisture back in his mouth. “You're, uh, getting a bit handsy.”

There is a huff of soft laughter and Rhett's cheeks grow warm. He tries to shift and Link cruelly runs his fingers a little bit up the inside of Rhett's thigh.

Rhett jumps again and swears through gritted teeth.

“Worried you're gonna get aroused?” Link says. “I mean, my head is in your lap. I get it, brother.”

Rhett winches. “Oh, come on!”

Link laughs, louder, this time. “Yeah, dude. Who knew you loved cats all this time?”

“Very funny.”

“Rhett, it's fine. Whatever floats your boat, you know that.”

Rhett snorts and glares the back of Link’s head but continues to run his fingers through Link's hair. Link gets ahold of the tail again, cuddling it against his face, and Rhett can't stop himself from smiling. He  watches Link with soft eyes as Link keeps toying with the tail; running the tip over his lips, smiling widely, and against his cheeks in a repetitive pattern.

Rhett tightens his grip on Link's waist, a short squeeze, before he running his hand up Link's side to touch the fur piece over his chest. He scratches at it and looks down at Link who throws him a glance, lips quirking and eyes glinting.

Rhett's cheeks goes warm again and he ducks his head.

They're quiet for a good while but thoughts keeps turning over and over in Rhett's head until his mind starts to feel to crowded.

“Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to like, be a cat, like, what's it called?”

“What? Like a furry? No, dude!”

“No, man, that’s a different thing. No, like pet play.”

“You’re talking out of your ass. Pet play? _What_?”

“No, man, listen! It’s a thing, Link! Just, just be a kitten! Just, lay here and let me pet you and you don’t have to talk or have like, responsibles or anything. Just let me take care of you for a little bit? I can do that, I don't care.”

Link turns his head and looks up at Rhett with blue eyes that Rhett couldn't read. His brow is slightly furrowed. Rhett bites his lip and fidgets with the fur on Link's shoulder.

“I don't care, man,” he repeats, shrugging a shoulder.

“Okay, Rhett.”

The breath Rhett apparently has been holding whooshes out of him and he relaxes his shoulders. He gently strokes Link's cheek once, twice, before letting his hand find Link's shoulder. He runs his fingers through the fur and softly kneads Link's shoulder and arm, thumb going in gentle circles. Link closes his eyes with a sigh, relaxing against Rhett.

Rhett's hand strays to Link's belly, moving in slow circles. “You like that, kitty?”

Link's lips twitch but he doesn't speak and his eyes remains closed.

“Yeah, I think you do,” Rhett mumbles and moves his hand back to Link's hair again. “You're so cute.”

Link shifts, curling his back a little bit more and pulling his arms up underneath his chin.

“The only cat I like,” Rhett says and there is a hushed noise, like a chuckle, from Link and Rhett grins.

“Let's try this,” Rhett says then, lifting Link's head until Link sits up, eyes following Rhett's movements as Rhett lays down and shuffled around.

He pets his chest. “Here. You can lay your head down here.”

For a moment Link just looks at him blankly and Rhett holds his breath, but then Link curls up half beside Rhett and half on top of him. Rhett gently cradles the back of Link's head and grabs his shoulder as Link settled against him. His head rests low on Rhett's chest and his fur-clad hands are pulled up close to his own face. Hip against Rhett's thigh and one leg hooked over Rhett's.

“There you go.” Rhett strokes Link's back and Link's fingers press into Rhett's chest.

The smile is back on Rhett's face and he feels a soft warmth from gathering in his chest like a gentle glow. He lifts his head a little and strains to place a kiss at the top of Link's head. Letting his head fall back, he closes his eyes. Link is a solid, warm weight against his chest and Rhett's heart is beating calm, steady beats as he scratches Link’s back.

After a little while he opens his eyes and looks down. Link’s mouth is slightly open and he was breathing deep, steady breaths. Link has one hand tucked against his face and the other holds the tail in a slack grip. Rhett strokes Link cheek with his thumb before wrapping both arms around his torso.

“Who knew you were so tired. Falling asleep on me like this.” Rhett smiles. “How do you do that? Fall asleep anywhere. Typical cats.”


End file.
